


Turning Things Around

by tomholland1999



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomholland1999/pseuds/tomholland1999
Summary: Daniel Cross's sexual orientation is reviled and to Him his whole life changed but did it really? Knew Relationships are formed and strengthened while some and are lost and Daniel has to learn to deal with this all why being in the Celebrity Lime light





	1. Things Have Changed

A week that was all it took for my life to go to shit, I don’t know how I could have been so fucking stupid all it took was one night out at a gay bar and to many drinks and BAM there where pictures of me on every magazine and news article making out with some guy who I can’t even remember the name of and now everyone knows.  
I had spent my morning going through articles on my phone that all started with similar titles MARVLES NEW ACTOR DANIEL CROSS REVLEDED AS GAY WHEN HE WAS CAUGHT MAKING OUT WITH A GUY. Why did I have to be such an idiot. What made it worse was the fact it wasn’t on my terms I mean sure my family new and close friends and some co-workers from Marvel, but I mean isn’t my coming out meant to be my thing that I get to decide when and where and how it happens but know god damn paparazzi took that from me.  
I was also getting calls from all different people from Marvel people and my manger telling my to do this and say this and to say the allegations where false, but they weren’t. Because I Daniel Crosse am gay. Which is what I told them, and they left me be. All I wanted right now was to be left alone in my hotel with a huge bar of chocolate and some good movies which Marvel was kind enough to give me two days of shooting for Infinity war.  
I play the character Stephen Jr Strange, Doctor Strang’s son and I have my own movie coming up about my character growing up away from magic then being found by Wong who teaches and re-introduces me to my dad Doctor Strange. And as my character lives in New York me and Spider-Man are friends and attend the same school together. Tom Holland a British actor who plays Spider-Man is actually my closet friends and I kinda have a small crush on him but anyway back to my self-loathing. So, I decide to put on one of my favourite movies The Devil Wear Prada because I love the show and I need something to distract.  
By the time I finished I had gone through two bars of chocolate and ordered a pizza. Afterwards I went to put on another movie, but I heard a knock on my door, so I went over to the peep hole to see who it was and it was Tom. See I hand spoken to him since the photos leaked even though he had called me multiple times. I quickly ran around my room and cleaned up a bit.  
“Daniel Open up I know you’re in there.”  
“Yeah Yeah give me a second.” I quickly ran in the bathroom and splashed my face with some water and but on some deodorant then I opened the door and he smiled at me, but I didn’t return it. “He come shut the door behind you please.” I went and jumped back on my bed, so I was sitting on it waiting for Tom to follow me. He didn’t say anything until he was sitting next to me on the bed and as I usual did I laid my head on his shoulder.  
“So…. How are you going after everything?”  
“Well considering that I have been binge eating and The Devil Wears Prada didn’t even help not to good.”  
“Oh shit, if those fucken paparazzi idiots didn’t have to be such pricks we wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
“We don’t you mean we I am the one who is having their whole life turned upside down.”  
“Your right I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to help.” I looked at him in his soft brown eyes and got this warm tingly feeling that I couldn’t tell him about because then I would lose my best friend but what I really wanted to say in that moment was yeah you can kiss me, but I didn’t.  
“No not really but coming to see me was more than enough, hey do you know when Z is next in town.” There was another knock on the door before Tom could answer. “Tommy could you do me a huge favour and got ether let that person in or to them to do away.”  
“Yeah sure thing.” As he got up and left I couldn’t help but miss his touch and the warmth his body gave me. I heard the door open and close and some rustling, but I just presumed Tom was telling someone to do away but then someone bolted into my room and jumped on top of me and immediately I knew who it was.  
“OMG Z I DIDN’T THINK YOU WHERE IN TOWN I THOUGHT YOU WHERE AWAY ON SOME TRIP.”  
“Well I was but after all the breaking news I had to come look after my gay bestie.” I smiled at her as Tom walked in with three bags in his hands. “Oh and I bought sweets as well.” I laugh and gave he another hug.”  
“You’re literally the best.”  
“What about me don’t forget I came to make sure you where okay as well.” I looked at Tom who was pouting.  
“Nawwwwww is someone’s feelings hurt.”  
“Yes.” I got up to give Tom a hug but grabbed the food and ran back to my bed which I later came to regret.  
“Oh you’re going to regret that.” Immediately Tom and Z started tickling me and I lost my shit laughing.  
“Okay okay sorry sorry I give up you win.” They both stopped and pissed themselves laughing while I sat up and pouted at them. We ended up putting a movie on and stayed up late watching movies and eating all sorts of crap I ended sitting on the end with Tom in the middle and Z on the other side of Tom. At some point I ended up lying in his arms as I faded in and out of sleep. Eventually Zendaya left to the room next door as she was staying for two days to look after me, so she went to bed and I thought Tom left but he didn’t. Because next morning I woke up in Toms arms and I couldn’t help but smile and feel safe in my British boy’s arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I know its been months since I posted but I am starting a new story but this on is not related to Leap of Faith and sorry I never got around to finishing that story but I lost inspiration for it hopefully I will finish it off later down the line but for now please enjoy my new story


	2. Sun, Beach and Fun

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed, first thing I noticed was the fact that Tom was gone second was that there was a note on my bedside table. It was a note from Tom saying he was heading back to Marvel studious to do some filming for infinity war and that he would be back later. I smiled to myself as I went to go have a shower in my bathroom.   
When I was done I got changed into some shorts light blue denim shorts as it was warm out and a white shirt. Just as I finished I hear a knock on my door and went to go answer it. As I opened the door I was happy to see Zendaya smiling at me then I got suspicious as she had a smirk on her face and bad in her hand.   
“Morning sleeping beauty now you have already be inside to long you are becoming as white as a sheet so get your bathers we are going down to the beach.”  
“Do we have to why don’t we just stay in and eat food and watch movies.”  
“Well that’s now what I want to do day and given the fact I flew out to see you, you can go to the beach with me.” I groan as I grow grab my stuff and throw on a pair of sunglasses and flow Zendaya out our hotel to the beach.  
1 Hour Later  
We got an uber to the beach and went for a short swim but just spent most the time sun bathing which was nice. I hadn’t realised how much I wanted to get out that hotel room until I had got to this beach.   
“So, be real with me Daniel, are you going to be okay?”  
“Well yeah like it was gonna come out sooner or later just the only thing that sucks is it wasn’t on my terms and that fact is any guy I am scene with will me mostly likely become a possible boyfriend from now on which basically means bye bye male friends.”   
“Welcome to the life of a female celebrity, don’t worry I can help you get through it though I have had years of practice.”  
“Thanks Z.” We sat in silence for a while more, so I could let what Zendaya said sink in.   
“Now I know this is probably way to soon, but I have been meaning to ask you something.”  
“Sure, thing can’t be worse than anything that has come out over the last few days.”   
“You like Tom, don’t you?” The second she said it I could feel my cheeks going bright red   
“No, I don’t not plus he is straight so no point going down that road.” Zendaya groaned and sat up so I sat up to.   
“First of don’t lie to me it is so obvious and two what do you have to lose.” I could see no way of winning this argument, so I just went with it.  
“Fine yes I do like him and a lot actually and firstly he doesn’t like me back so that mean if I told him we would lose our friendship and if we lost that to me that’s worse than never telling him a like him.” She cocked an eyebrow at me.  
“See that’s where you are wrong he does like you and how do I know because I see the way he looks at you when you talk to other people and he gets jealous and they way he always wants to touch you and also he is always hugging you I mean for god’s sake Daniel you literally feel asleep in his arms last night and when you did he couldn’t stop smiling yet you think he doesn’t like you.” I kinda just looked at her dumbfounded. “Anything to say?”  
“No not real-“ I look behind her and I see Tom is walking in our direction. “I bloody hate you Z if you expect me to tell him you have another thing coming and I will maybe just not now, and you better not say anything you hear me.” She smiled at me and nodded and turned around to wave Tom over.   
“Heads up Daniel you might want to relax a little more.” I took a little breath out to relax and smiled at Tom as he came over to where we were sitting.   
“Hello you two good job Z you go Daniel out of his room.” H returned to me and smile. “We couldn’t have you staying in there and getting any paler then you already are.” I threw so sand at his feet.  
“You can’t talk pommy you look like a ghost no matter what.” He got up and walked over to me smiling   
“Ohhhhhh you are gonna pay for that one.” He took of his shirt and my god he looked hot and the before I knew it he was picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me down to the beach.  
“NO NO TOM STOP TOOOOMMMMM TOM STOP IT Z HELP ME TOM PUT ME DOWN NOW!”  
“no sorry can’t do that sir plus I can’t really hear you right now.” Tom walked us down to the water with me over his shoulder and just as I though he was putting me down he threw me into the water which honestly wasn’t too cold.  
“YOU ASSHOLE.” I shrieked at him and then I saw Zendaya pissing herself laughing on the beach and looked at Tom. “Okay asshole you got me but now Z is the only one dry, so would you do me the pleasure of throwing her in the water with me.   
“It would be my honour.” We both bolted up the beach to Zendaya I grabbed her hands and Tom grabbed her ankles.   
“No this isn’t fair I was not a part of this.”  
“Yeah but I mean you were a bystander when Tom got me, so I guess it’s my payback for letting me get drenched.”   
“And I just do what I’m told.” When me and Tom got down to the beach with Z we swung he into the water. After the me and Tom ran in and we all started splashing each other. After out little mess around in the water we dried of in the sun for an hour and then went to go get ice-cream. Then we all slowly wandered back to our hotel due to the fact Tom and I had work tomorrow and Z had a flight to catch. When we finally got back I collapsed on my bed and drifted off to sleep but was woken up later by a knock at my door and groggily walked over to the door wondering who it could be…


	3. Company?

I glanced at my watch to see the time before I opened the door and saw it was 10:00 which made me wonder who was knocking on my door at 10 fucking o’clock when I could be sleeping. I opened the door ready glaring at the person outside, but my gaze immediately softened when I saw it was Tom.   
“Tooooommmmmmm why are you here so late it likes 10 o’clock couldn’t this wait until tomorrow ohh.” When I looked in his eyes I could see he had been crying I kinda just stood there not knowing what to do.”  
“Daniel can I please come in...” I moved to the side  
“Um yeah sure…” He walked past me, and I shut the door as he disappeared around the corner to where my bed was. “Do you want me to make a tea?”   
“No thank you.” I walked around the corner and saw he was siting on my bed so I sat next to him and put my head onto his shoulder.  
“Do you wanna talk.”   
“I don’t know.” We sat in silence for a while  
“Why don’t you know.”  
“Because I’m afraid if I start talking I wont stop.”  
“Well then don’t talk if you just need to spend time with a friend then I am here I mean you can sleep on the bed I can take the floor but trust me it fine.”   
“Yeah I would like that.”   
“Then that’s what we shall do.” I got up and got Tom my biggest shirt and my sweatpants and gave him a towel. “Now you go shower and wash your face.”   
“Thank you Daniel I couldn’t have spent tonight by myself.” I smiled at him and gave him a hug as he went to the bathroom to shower I couldn’t help but feel sad I mean yes, I was grateful he came to me first but my heart aches cause I can’t even tell him that I like him as it would ruin our friendship.   
While he showered I ended up making us teas and sorting out some blankets on the floor, so I might manage to get some sleep. After 10 mins Tom came out dressed and I couldn’t help but find him hot because everyone knows a hot guy in grey sweatpants is just so right and omg was he hot. “Oh I have made you a tea with three sugars it’s on the bed side table.” He smiled at me as he sat down.  
“Thank you, um Daniel what are you doing on the floor.”   
“Well I can’t have you sleep on the floor so I am so you can have the bed.” He looked at me weirdly  
“I don’t really care if we share a bed just sleep in it with me, but like not with me ughh you know what I mean we can share the bed.”   
“Oh, okay sure thing.” Once I had finished my tea and Tom had finished his we both decided to go to bed. When I got in bed Tom was almost half asleep.   
“Daniel can I sleep with my shirt of I don’t normally sleep with it on.”  
“No, its fine I don’t really mind.” As he took his shirt off I turned off the lights and crawled into my side of the bed. “Goodnight Spidey sleep well.”   
“Good night Daniel, thanks again for letting me stay with you I already feel a little better.”   
“I’m sure you would do the same to me.” After about 20 mins I slowly drifted off to sleep, however I think roughly an hour later I woke up with my head on something warm and I realised somehow me and Tom had ended up cuddling and I was resting my head on his chest, my cheeks even though it was dark went bright read and my heart rate skyrocketed, I slowly tried to crawl away but I heard Tom whisper   
“Daniel, I know it’s weird but please don’t move away.” Stunned for a second, I don’t know what to do.   
“Okay.” Was all I managed to say as I rested my head back on his chest and I couldn’t help but think maybe Z was right maybe Tom did like me……


End file.
